


Teoría de conjuntos

by wassermelonee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Poetry, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wassermelonee/pseuds/wassermelonee
Summary: Debido a que Steve era un hombre que nada más sabía amar en silencio. Tan profundo, tan desapercibido y, que, si el más leve rastro de ese verde acristalado en su mirada azulada no denotaba su desesperación, entonces Tony creería que sería imposible.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Teoría de conjuntos

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel ©. Lo narrado es una invención mía y con ello, algunos muy posibles errores gramaticales y ortográficos entre líneas. No beta reader.

**E** ran escasos, ciertamente raros los momentos en los que se permitía estar en los brazos de Steve. Cuando sucedía, intentaba que se extendieran por más que solo unos pocos minutos; y es que, pese a toda creencia, Steve no era una persona táctil tal y como lo era Tony.

Tony que disfrutaba completamente de las caricias; un toque suave en la espalda, del calor que se podía llegar a sentir de un hombro contra otro, de un roce ligero que hacía que una pequeña chispa brotará desde lo más profundo de su corazón, encendiendo así, una sonrisa sincera. Una que no siempre se permitía, pero que eran verdaderas.

No, el horno humano que lo envolvía no era así. Pero eso no lo desanimaba como se esperaría; no, eso sólo lograba que atesorara dichos momentos en los que Steve se daba la oportunidad de ser nada más que una masa caliente y derretirse como malvavisco en sus brazos. Las cosquillas con el calor del _vaho_ que se le forma al respirar en la curvatura de su cuello le produce un placer que le recorre desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies; su cabello dorado que se le enreda en los dedos y sus manos que le recorren su espalda en un vaivén desordenado. Tony piensa que ha visto el daño que pueden hacer esas manos, pero que en dichos momentos tiemblan en un intento desesperado de mantenerlo a su alrededor. Y, cerrando sus ojos, dice para sí mismo: **«** _oh, amado_. **»**

Debido a que Steve era un hombre que nada más sabía amar en silencio. Tan profundo, tan desapercibido y, que, si el más leve rastro de ese verde acristalado en su mirada azulada no denotaba su desesperación, entonces Tony creería que sería imposible. Debido a que Steve no era como él; no ama a gritos, no ama esperando que alguien lo felicite por eso. No ama con palabras.

Pero Tony no necesita nada de eso. Porque él lo ve en cada taza de café recién hecha, lo observa en cada sonrisa a horas impropias en que todo el mundo debería de estar en silencio; en cada dibujo, en cada una de las líneas que se le forman en su mirada cuando algo le parece divertido. Lo puede sentir en dichos momentos cuando lo cubre por completo.

Tony ciertamente lo ama, y sabe que es amado de vuelta.

─ Te tengo, Steve.

Steve lo abraza un poco más.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué me dicen?, ¿les gustaría una continuación? ¡Por favor, díganme lo que piensan! :)


End file.
